


The Guild's Best Healer

by Hannigrammatic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are in the same guild on an MMO game, and they have been friends for a while. But tonight they have their first skype call/cam session. </p><p>Things become a tad awkward when Will realizes how much of a babe Hannibal is, but luckily the man in question is a gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guild's Best Healer

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE ♥
> 
> All mistakes are mine~

The first time Will sees Hannibal on webcam, it’s all he can do not to laugh. The man is incredibly handsome, _for sure_ , even more than his smooth and sexy accent had implied, but he’s dressed in a waistcoat with shiny gold buttons, a smoothly pressed white shirt, and he has a goddamn tie on, windsor knot and all. The collar of his shirt is folded back elegantly, and what Will can see of his pants -well, let’s just say Hannibal is dressed for a ball, not a skype call.

“I feel a little underdressed,” Will confessed into the mic, and he barely refrained from turning his cam off.

“Nonsense, you look absolutely fine,” that voice, oh god that voice with its deep and curt syllables, and even if his delicately coiffed hair is shining like a pale gem, Will just can’t help but cover his mouth as a laugh bubbles up from his throat.

“I’m sorry,” Will shook his head and covered his face. “I’m sitting here in yesterday’s pants and my best shirt, and I just look like a shriveled tomato in comparison to you.”

“You look fine, I assure you,” a brow raised, and Will finally managed to stifle his giggles enough to roll his computer chair closer to his desk.

Will was doubtful, but he settled for smiling uncertainly as he nervously adjusted his heavy headset, fiddling with the mic so that it wasn’t as close to his mouth. He wore a plaid button-up long sleeve shirt, the one with the least amount of stains, and pajama bottoms with a crisscross pattern of cartoon dogs and bones. His unruly brown hair had been patted down to the best of his abilities, but it still stuck up in all directions rebelliously. In short, he looked like a bum in comparison to the man on the computer screen.

“Wow, I can’t believe I’m seeing you, though,” Will was quick to brush his shame aside, finding that the smile Hannibal was giving him over the camera was far too contagious. “Even if you’re definitely not what I expected.”

“Am I a disappointment?” light brown eyes narrowed as Hannibal spoke into the blue-tooth headset connected to one of his ears.

“What? Oh hell, no. You’re just, uhm,” Will threw up his hands and moved around on his computer chair, curling his legs under him so that he could lean even closer to his monitor. “I didn’t expect the guild’s best healer to be quite so...eloquent? I don’t know, but usually gamers look more along the lines of -well, me.”

“I see,” and Hannibal smiled mischievously as he adjusted the camera to another angle, apparently looking at himself in the little corner of the skype window. “Well, if it would make you feel better, I could dress down for you.”

Will laughed uncertainly, but any response he intended to say was cut off as he found himself taking stock of just how _gorgeous_ Hannibal really was. Never mind that he did dress like a celebrity, the man was stunningly attractive to Will. Plain ole Will Graham, who spent his days off work playing an MMO and shoving his face full of chips and other atrociously unhealthy snacks. Hannibal, though?

“You look great,” Will blurted out before he could stop himself, and then he felt his cheeks heat rapidly. “I mean, uhm. Yeah. I think your suit probably costs more than my house.”

“Thank you, Will,” Hannibal inclined his head, deciding to brush off the nervous prattle that had followed the compliment. “You look exactly how I had pictured you.”

“Oh gosh, that sounds scary,” the young man said, and he was obviously fighting the urge to fidget as his brain carried him into a stream of possibilities, and Hannibal was hard put not to let him worry _just_ a bit more. 

Instead he was merciful, confessing: “You’re absolutely adorable.”

And it was said so concisely and in a tone that brooked no argument that Will blinked and felt his jaw open and close soundlessly. It wasn’t a phrase two men often said amongst each other, but they weren’t just two men. 

They had grown close over the last several months, meeting on an MMO game, the both of them in the same guild (called **The Profilers** ). What had started as idle chatter and sarcastic comments and jokes only the two of them caught on to or understood, had devolved into them exchanging cell phone numbers, and now skype. They had spoken on voice numerous times over a different chat client during guild events, of course, but only ever once had they ended up talking one-on-one -well, twice now. Will had to admit, he was incredibly glad he had gotten over his nerves, even if Hannibal resembled a chiseled statue and had a voice to die for.

“Thanks,” Will finally squeaked, and he felt his face heat even more at his timid voice, and it was with extreme effort that he didn’t cover his face or end the call entirely. “Uhm. So… you want to run that dungeon now?”

“Of course, let me log on.”

Will had been logged on for a while now, but the window had been minimized. He set the game to windowed mode so that he could still see Hannibal, and as he waited for his friend to log on, he directed his character to jump around aimlessly in the town he had been idling in.

[ **TheRipper** has logged on. ]

Will brought up the interface and invited Hannibal to his group, shooting his gaze back towards skype as he did so. He found the man staring at what he determined to be the chat window with a small, almost private smile, eyes glittering with some emotion Will couldn’t put a name to. There was no way the man was looking at him, though, he decided resolutely.

“Will,” the man’s mouth was moving, but he had to repeat it before Will realized he’d not only been caught staring, but also that he’d completely zoned out. “Are you going to take my summon?”

“Huh, what? Sorry, yeah. Clickie click,” he snorted at himself inwardly as he felt the back of his neck prickling in embarrassment. “It’s loading. Gonna take a few minutes, my PC is a pile of crap lately.”

“That’s fine,” Hannibal’s voice sounded thoughtful, but if he had a question to ask, he didn’t voice it.

Will made a small sound of victory as he loaded in, and he hopped his character around Hannibal’s. They were both relatively well-geared, and while Hannibal was a healer class, Will was a tanking one. His character was more damage focused instead of building up stamina or armor, so he hit like a fucking truck and had faith in himself when he had such a great healer backing him up. They both entered the dungeon, and for the next hour and a half they labored through it, completing it at a difficulty that generally required at least five people, and at the end, Will had managed to get the piece of loot he had been aiming for.

“Awesome, thanks, Hanni,” Will said, and he didn’t even notice that he had cut the man’s name short, but Hannibal certainly did, and he grinned amusedly. “What? What are you smirking at?”

“You just called me ‘Hanni’,” the man said, and he laughed as Will predictably turned red again. 

“Sorry, sometimes I ju-”

“Will.”

“-st say things, and it just comes out with-”

“Will.”

“-out my knowledge, and I’m sorry, basicall-”

“ _Will_!”

“Huh? What?” Will blinked wide blue eyes at the chat window.

“It’s fine, Will. I like it.”

“Oh.”

They were both silent as their characters stood still on the game, and Will ran a hand through his hair as he finally puffed out a breath. When he chanced a look back at Hannibal, he found the man’s elegant features arranged in an affectionate expression, and he most definitely was looking at Will this time.

“So, uhm. Hi,” Will said quietly. “I’m a little nervous.”

“So I have noticed,” Hannibal smiled to take the sting out of the comment. “You have no need to be.”

“Tell that to my brain,” the younger man’s white teeth were bared now as his smile stretched over his face, unable to fight it and no longer trying; skyping with Hannibal was fucking awesome. “But yeah, anyway. It’s really nice to talk to you like this.”

“I completely agree. We must do this more often,” Hannibal winked into the camera, wondering what Will’s response would be, and his heart thumped pleasantly when Will didn’t blush this time, taking the action in stride instead and letting out a hearty laugh.

“I’d love to,” he said.

“Then it shall be done. Oh, and Will.”

“Yeah?”

“My suit may cost more than your house, but I would trade it happily so long as I could continue to talk to you like this.”

There was no way Will could fight the blush this time, so he just gave in. He wasn’t nervous any longer, anyway. His lips pulled into his own private smile as he looked at Hannibal Lecter, maximizing the chat window so that his monitor was filled with the video feed. 

“Thanks,” he said happily.

Fini


End file.
